Into the Dark Out By the Light
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Eight random characters each receive a mysterious letter with no sender and no address. Without wanting to they each end up at the meeting place where they are stuck and forced into following along with the unknown C and Layla. What do these people have planned for our cast? Read and find out. Characters will not be listed until revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin: **It's that time of year again for my favorite holiday :) To celebrate I've been working on this little tale to lead up to the fun night of Halloween. Please join us as our eight randomly selected crew embark on their journey controlled by forces beyond their knowledge.

**Kisa:** Hey Lady Master Control, don't forget the really important stuff. The stuff you always make us say that we can't cause we're all under wraps for the time being.

**Lirin:** I was getting to that Kisa. I swear if I hadn't plucked your name from the hat you won't be here right now. Anyways, I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. There is not profit earned from any of my writings. And just a quick thanks to Beywriter for his encouragement as I've been working on this. Please enjoy part one.

* * *

><p>Kisa sat in the back seat of a taxi. Her fingers were tapping to the song on her MP3 player. Next to her was her bag for the weekend. The front pouch unzipped with the corner of an invitation poking out. She recalled a few days ago when she mysteriously received the little note.<p>

_One of the McGregor's maids had found her on the back terrace with a pint of ice cream. The girl handed Kisa an aged yellow envelop with her name cleanly written in script. The fine lines were too thin for a pen to have made them. Some one had taken the time to use an old fashioned quill and ink. Very odd for this time._

_Kisa thanked the maid before further examining the envelop. The paper was heavy. The type that only gets used for special occasions. Besides her name there was nothing else written on it. No trace of the sender or a return address._

_Curiously she opened the envelop. Inside was a single page of the same quality as the envelop. Boxed set stationary here. Again the writing was as finely done as her name._

_ You are invited to a summons of friends. Attendance is not an option. Promptly arrive at 3PM. _

_ 860 Scythe Rd, Clearlake, CA_

_At the time she scoffed at the invitation. A summons of friends just sounded too weird. And there was no clue as to who sent it. It wouldn't have been her old team. They had stopped doing the party thing years ago. About the same time the team was disbanded. It wasn't because of bad blood of anything. It was just life keeping them busy. So she stuffed the note in her pocket to throw away after she was done with her ice cream. _

_The next morning she found herself packing for the weekend. The invitation crumpled but laying on her night table. Below it was a ticket to California._

Now here she was. In the back of that taxi just blocks away from the written address. Still unsure why she had left Glasgow. She didn't want to be here at all.

"We're here miss," the driver said stopping his car.

Kisa pulled one ear bud out. "Thanks. How much for the ride?"

"No worries miss. This was already covered according to my boss."

"Okay," Kisa said confused. This was the second time her travel was mysteriously paid for. Her flight being the first.

Shouldering her bag she opened the door and slid out. The taxi drove off leaving her standing before an old apartment type building.

The building's pale green paint was chipping away. The lawn had not been tended to in some time leaving it wild. It was so unruly it had broken parts of the cement walkway.

She wondered if this was really the right address. Pulling the invite from her bag she double checked it.

There was no mistake. This was 860 Scythe Road.

Wearily eying the building again she decided to turn and head away from here. Invite be damned. She was not going to be staying here anytime soon.

However she found her feet to have a mind of their own. Instead of down the street like she wanted she was walking up the broken path to the front door.

The steps creaked under her weight. As she approached the top the front door opened wide.

Inside was a woman a little taller than herself. Her dark hair tied neatly into a bun. She wore a simple gray dress with a black ribbon around her neck. Her legs were covered by black stocks. And she had basic black shoes. Her whole appearance screamed hired help.

"Good afternoon Miss Kisa. How was your travel?" From with the building a clock began to chime three.

Even more confused, Kisa stood silent staring at the woman before her. How had she'd known her name? Heck how did she know she was there? Or more important who was this person?

"oh I'm sorry," the woman said when Kisa had not responded after a minute. "Are you not Miss Kisa?"

Hearing her name again pulled Kisa from her stupor. "No, I am. But who are you? What's with all this?"

Her honey brown eyes widened and she bowed her head. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. My name is Layla. My master sent me to greet each guest as they arrive and direct them to their rooms."

"That's great and all. But what's going on? Who's your master? And who else will be here?"

"Again I must apologize Miss Kisa. I am not allowed to say. Things will be revealed tonight at dinner. Please come in. Your room is upstairs on the right. There will be a symbol you'll recognize for yourself."

Once more Kisa found her feet moving on their own. They were following the directions Layla provided.

On the second floor she found each door had a black block were numbers typically would have been. All were blank except for one that was etched with a swan on the right side of the hall.

A gentle touch of her hand to the knob had the door swing open on its own.

After stepping inside the door automatically closed and locked behind her. Attempting to open the door Kisa found it would not budge. She was trapped.

Instead of being worried like most normal people she was highly ticked off. She was trapped in a room at a place she didn't even want to be. She had more questions then answers for her liking.

Something underhanded was going on. That was obvious to her. She wanted to meet the master person and find out exactly what he had planned. Then she'd tell him where he could shove those plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa:<strong> Lirin what have you gotten me into this time?

**Lirin:** Can't say. I'll be in trouble if I tell.

**Kisa:** You're a brat.

**Lirin:** Love you too Kisa chan. That ends this installment. Turn in tomorrow and learn more of what Kisa has landed herself into now.

**Kisa:** Do me a favor and review demanded she tell me what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** As promised we're back today with the next chapter.

**Kisa:** I'm I getting out of here? It stinks not knowing anything yet.

**Lirin:** We'll see Kisa.

**Kisa: **So that translate to a big fat no. I honestly don't know why I stay with you anymore. All you do if torture me to no end.

**Lirin:** You know where the door is Kisa. Use it if you want. But first read this. *hands over cue cards*

**Kisa: ***glances at card* Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the series characters. There is no profit from this. Lastly we give special thanks to Ariao for our first review here. You never disappoint :)

* * *

><p>Being stuck in a room was not what Kisa wanted to do. After realizing she could not escape by the door she decided to tour her prison.<p>

The living room was a wide open area. There was a pale, faded red couch that had seen better days. The cushion was so flat all the stuffing could have been taken out. The two armchairs matched the couch but had a little more stuffing in them. There was a wooden table that was dinged and scratched. The floors were also well worn out. Though a good sanding and fresh coat of stain would do wonders for them. The beige walls were bare. Three barred windows over looked the front yard. A small closet rounded off everything in this room.

A narrow hall led to a small bathroom and bedroom. Thankfully the bathroom had been recently cleaned. The toilet, sink, and shower all shined a bright white. All the silver handles and knobs were finger print free. The black bath mat was new if she had to guess. This room could at least be used.

The bedroom also had signs of a recent cleaning. True the wooden bed frame and dresser had the same scratches and dents as the living room but these had a little shine to them. Like someone had dusted and polished them. The black fairy sheets were tightly tucked under a white comforter. The pillow cases matched the sheets. The two windows here also looked out to the front yard.

Exploring too all of ten minutes to complete. The space had essential needs and nothing else. No TV or movies to watch. Or even a radio to turn on.

Boredom set in quickly for her. Combined with being annoyed meant Kisa couldn't sit still. For over two hours she paced around the living room waiting for something to happen. For a chance to get out of here and run for her life.

From time to time she would hear the door open and the clock chime the hour. But there were no voices. No creeks of the floorboards as people moved around. It was so if the room was sound proof. Except that couldn't be true because she could clearly hear the door and clock.

Questions racked up in her mind as the time slowly ticked by. Most of which all boiled down to why. Why was this happening? Why was she summoned here? Why the odd maid, Layla? Why the complete secrecy? And was was this place so quiet?

Too many questions without answers. More fuel for her growing annoyance. If nothing happened soon, her willingness to talk would disappear. She would do whatever it would take to get out of this strange place. To get to the place that feels most like home to her.

After the clock stuck six, Kisa lost interest in pacing. She gingerly sat on one of the armchairs pulling the table and her bag closer.

Having fished out her newest vampire novel, Kisa sat cross legged on the chair letting the story absorb her into its world.

Sometime later there was a gentle knock on the door. "Miss Kisa it is almost time for dinner to be served," Layla explained through the door. "Please come with me." The lock clicked undone and the door finally opened.

Layla stepped inside finding Kisa sitting on a chair with a book in hand. "Miss, dinner is about to be served," she repeated.

"And I should care why?" Kisa asked not looking from her book.

"The master requests everyone be there. He'll be explaining why everyone is here."

Calmly Kisa closed the book and set it on the table. Standing she turned to face Layla with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Look Layla, I don't much care for what your master wants. I didn't want to come here in the first place. Heck I don't even know why I did. Something your master is doing is controlling me against my will. I wont have it any more. He wants to talk, he can come here." Kisa ended her rant by crossing her arms looking defiant.

Layla's head bowed. "I'm sorry miss. The master is an insistent person." She reached into her left pocket and pulled out some kind of black glittery dust. She blew it onto Kisa's face. The defiance slipped from her face as her expression went slack. "Please come with me. Dinner is being served soon," Layla said for a third time.

"Sure," Kisa answered.

"One last thing. All guests must be blindfolded until everyone is gathered."

"Okay." Kisa didn't resist as Layla covered her eyes with a dark cloth.

The maid took Kisa's hand leading her from the room and down the stairs.

They walked along the hall next to the stairs and stopped at a double set of frosted glass doors. Layla unlocked these and guided Kisa to a seat about mid table next to other guests.

Once Kisa was seated, Layla left the dinning room again to fetch the next person. She locked the door behind her again. Not like any of the seated guests had the will power to leave at the moment. Not until the dust wore off at the master's command.

Layla continued all her running back and forth until all eight guests were seated at the table.

When that was done she went to her master's room. The man was sitting before a crackling fire. "Master, everyone is now waiting for you in the dinning hall. They were all resisting and were dusted as you suggested."

"Thank you Layla. You are dismissed for now."

"As you wish master." She curtsied to him before fading from the room. Keys and a pouch landed on the floor where she had once stood.

The man stood from his chair before the fire place and reached for his cane. As he hobbled out of the room he picked up the keys and pouch. Slipping them into his own pockets he went to join his guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa:<strong> What is this?! First I'm stuck in a room. Now I'm blindfolded at a table! Lirin tell me what is going on!

**Lirin:** I keep telling you Kisa, you'll find out in due time. Until then stop asking.

**Kisa: **I will not stop until I know what is going on! At least tell me that Johnny is here so I'm not alone in a room of strangers.

**Lirin:** You like everyone else has to wait for tomorrow to find out who else has been called to the random house on Scythe Rd.

**Kisa:** Any and all readers I beg you to tap on that review button and say how unfair Lirin is being. It doesn't take long to write a few words and click send. I know you can do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** Day 3 of the marathon :) How's everyone enjoying it so far? It's been quiet from everyone except Ariao and her friends. Which we are totally thankful for the little bit of input she puts in.

**Kisa:** Your readers aren't the only think that's quiet. What is with this wacky place? I can't hear anyone else here at all. Or see them approaching the house.

**Lirin:** Fine Kisa. You want to know? It's simple. The rooms are enchanted so only select sounds can be heard. Now that's all you're getting out of me on the matter. *leaves*

**Kisa:** Wait you forgot about...oh never mind. Miss fussy pants there doesn't own Beyblade or the series characters. And there's no profit. Let's find out who this master is.

* * *

><p>The glass doors swung opened as the man entered. Not one of the guests turned their heads. They simply sat still facing forward with their blindfolds on. He took a moment to take in the people.<p>

There were three females. One had wavy aqua hair and wore a black mini dress with a bright pink heart. Her tanned skin sparkled with glitter. Another had long brown hair. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt and a white skirt that came to her mid thigh. The last girl had her shoulder length hair colored an orange brown. Her attire consisted of a black tee shirt with white writing and torn jeans.

He then took in the five males. The tallest had his dark hair styled into a mohawk. There was no shirt under his green overalls. Sat next to him was a red head with his hair gelled into two horn like things. He had on a white jumpsuit with orange blocks and blue straps. Following him was someone with rich brown hair. He wore a simple red short sleeve shirt and khaki pants. The last one on that side of the table had mousy brown hair with big glasses pressing it down into his eyes. He had on a short sleeve button up shirt with green tie and tan cargo shorts. Rounding off the group was a boy with lime green hair tucked under a blue hat. A white and blue long jacket covered his orange and yellow shirt and brown pants.

He took them all in. Layla had set them up perfectly for his plan. This would make things easy for him to explain the part he could. He blinked for his eyes to change from a soft gray to pure white. He could now see the auras surrounding them. This confirmed that two of his guests lacked an of that light. The other six radiated it to the point it hurt his eyes. He blinked once more returning his eyes to gray.

"My friends," he said, "remove your blindfolds. Let us greet each other and enjoy this meal before us."

As if rehearsed, the eight people around the table removed their blindfolds at the same time. With them went the effects of the dust Layla had sprinkled on them. Chaos erupted in the room as everyone started talking at once.

"How did I get down here?" Hilary asked.

"Oli, what are you doing here?" Kisa asked seeing her old friend.

"Is this okay to eat?"

Tala scanned the room for the one person he didn't know. "Are you the one that gathered us here?" His question silenced everyone else. They all turned to see who Wolf had spotted. He was staring at a feebly old man hobbling with his cane towards the final set place at the table.

"That is correct Mr. Valkov," he said taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Why?"

"Not one for pleasantries are you?" he countered Tala.

"I want to know too," Kisa spoke up. "If you don't answer I'm so out of here."

"Yeah," Tom agreed.

"I too will follow my friends," Oliver put in.

The others all agreed with Kisa. Without answers they would not stay. Even with answers they might all leave.

"Please settle down all of you. I will explain why you are here," he finally answered.

The group went quiet. "You have our attention," Tala informed. "Speak fast old man."

"I have taken the liberty to set up a test of courage type of deal for you all to partake in. At midnight, the start of what you call Halloween, groups of two will enter a cave to a shrine I had set up there. You will pick up a candle and return out."

"What if we don't want to do this?" Tom asked.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Each of you were brought here for a reason. That is why you must go through with this."

"I don't think so," Kisa shot out. "I can't speak for everyone here, but I don't know you. I have no reason to follow your desires. So if you want me to even remotely consider playing along you better tell us who you are. What reason it is we are here for. And how the heck could that maid control our movements. Cause I'm willing to bet I'm not the only one that found my way here against my own desire."

The man heavily sighed. He anticipated some rebellion but hoped most would follow on blind faith. Seems their ties were stronger then he figured.

"For the time being you may call me C. As for why you are here it is not the time to be revealed. You must trust that everything will be fine."

Tala scoffed. "Last time I blindly trusted anyone, it landed me in a world of pain and regret. I'm gone." He tried to get off of the chair but found himself stuck. "Enough with the cheap tricks. Let me out of here."

"Mr. Valkov, there are powerful outside forces at play here. There was no turning back from the moment the letters were delivered to each of you. Now take a look to who is seated across from you. That person will be your partner in the cave.

Hilary found herself across from Gary. The gentle giant of the White Tigers gave her comfort. If anything happened she could rely on his strength.

Tala and Oliver were the next pair down. They had nothing against each other but didn't really want to have to work together on this test either. It was just their loner nature.

Next to them was Kisa and Tom. The oddballs brought onto their respected teams from friends and romance. Not to mention the two had become fast friends from meeting at tournaments.

That left Kenny with Ming Ming. The nerd couldn't be happier to be with his secret lover pop star. With her beside him, he wasn't as scared about the cave travel as he would have been.

C stood up getting everyone's attention again. "I shall leave you to enjoy this meal Layla prepared. I do suggest you eat it and stock up on energy for later. At 10:30 we will head out for the cave. All your bey spirits are to be left behind." C left to them in an uproar about this last detail. It was unfair they all agreed. Even he couldn't deny that they were right about it. It was unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa:<strong> Wait? This is all we get? Some old fart that leaves us with more questions and no answers.

**Tala:** I say we hunt down Lirin. Make her speak for a change.

**Oliver:** I'm not one for violence, but I will make an exception in this case.

**Kisa:** This is the most reasonable think I've heard all story. While the three of us search for her the others are going to wait here for any incoming reviews. Until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin: **It's late and I'm very much tired. Kisa I'm leaving this to you tonight. Don't mess it up. *flops on bed*

**Kisa:** She never ceases to stop annoying me. Here's the quick run down. Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or series characters. She's broke not making a profit. And here are some lollipops for Ariao and Beywriter for doing what no one else does. Enjoy part four.

* * *

><p>After C had left everyone, except Gary, decided against eating what was on the table. There was no telling what it would do to them. So they all ended up in Tala's room since it was the door right at the top of the stairs. His set up was similars to what Kisa had except the fabric was more of a putrid green color on the couch and chairs.<p>

Tala leaned on the wall between the windows. Tom, Kisa and Oliver sat snugly on the couch across from the Russian. Ming Ming occupied a chair with Kenny on the floor at her side. Hilary was on the last chair. Gary found a decent spot on the floor between the chairs and wall.

"This blows!" Tala exclaimed.

"That's a no duh," Kisa said. "Got any ideas on how to get us out?"

"I've been trying to do that since I got here Kisa. Sadly all Wolborg and I have been able to discover is that this place is locked down tighter than the Abbey. My blade couldn't even break a hole in the walls." He pointed out some fresh cut marks from his earlier attempts.

"So that means we really are stuck here?" Ming Ming asked with disappointment. She wasn't much liking the idea of getting dirty tromping around in some cave. It was bound to totally wreck her hair.

"It certainly seems that way," Oliver replied to her. "Perhaps our time would better be spent figuring out the common connection that brought us here. Give us some in sight as to what we are meant to do in the cave."

"I thought we just had to get a candle and come back," Kenny said in a shaky voice. "Do you really expect there to be more?"

"I can't say for certain. I've never taken part in a test of courage, so I'm not sure what it involves."

"Kenny and I have done it on a school trip before. The teachers had divided us into small groups and sent us into a beach cave with a lit candle. The challenge was to get to the other exit without the flame going out. It got hard when some teachers were set inside to scare us. If the candle went out we had to wait with the teacher in dark silence," Hilary explained.

"I didn't get past the second teacher," Kenny added.

"So we can expect some hokey tricks to try and scare us in a dark place. This keeps getting lamer and lamer," Tala said.

"Yeah it is," Kisa agreed. "Hey Tom you've been quiet. Got any thoughts about this?"

"Nothing solid," he replied.

"That means you've got something. Talk it out," she encouraged.

He shrugged. "Okay. I've been thinking why we've been chosen. So far all I've come up with is that we're all connected to Beyblade teams. Three of us represent the Bladebreaks, two are from the Majestics, another two have ties to Boris and Gary is by himself for the White Tigers X. There's not much of a connection that way and I can't come up with anything else," he explained.

The group was silent as they took in what the brunette said. What other connection was there between them? Not all of them had a Bitbeast. The element types were different too.

"Maybe," Gary spoke up now his food was finished, "we're not supposed to know until the time is right."

"How do you figure?" Oliver inquired.

"Well this is like cooking a really big meal. You have to keep it in the oven long enough for it to come out good. Not long enough leaves it uncooked and too long will make it burned. We have to be patient for the answers to come to us."

"I suppose that does make sense. Even if it was phrased oddly," Tom said.

"But that means we're stuck playing along with C, or whatever his real name is. That doesn't sit well with me."

"I'm with Kisa on this. He can't just control my will and then expect me to fall in line with his lame plans."

"None of us like that Tala. But to get answers it seems like that is what we have to do. Mr. C has us in a corner and the only way out is to follow the trail he set out," Hilary put in.

"How much longer do we have here?" Kisa suddenly asked.

"An hour," Kenny said after checking his watch. "What are you thinking now?"

"I think we should try to find an escape. Based on Tala's attempts earlier our rooms aren't an option. But what if the first floor has a way out? I think its worth looking into. Anything to get out of this creepy place."

"That would be better then following a stranger blindly." Tala was getting hyped up. "Everyone out and let's get looking."

They divided into three groups. Kenny and Ming Ming took to checking the floor they were already on encase the earlier lock was gone now the doors were freely working.

Hilary, Tom and Gary began their search on the front half of the lower floor. Tala, Oliver and Kisa took the back half that included the kitchen. If either group found a basement they'd explore there too.

Time was a major factor here. With only an hour to cover a lot of ground they couldn't waste a second. They also had to keep it quiet so C wouldn't suspect what they were doing. If he was the one controlling the ways in and out they had to make sure he didn't know they were up to anything. After all a surprise only works on those that are unsuspecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa:<strong> That's a wrap for us tonight. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Maybe Lirin will stop harassing me if more people do. Just a theory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** Continuing on with the chapter a day here's the next bit. *looks around* Odd Kisa is usually here to make some complaint. Wonder where she is.

**Kisa:** *from hidden location* I'M NOT GONNA DO YOUR WORK TODAY! UNTIL I GET ANSWERS YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!

**Lirin:** Well there goes some fun. Guess there's nothing else to do but get the nitty gritty out of the way. So I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I have no profit from this. And I know if things hadn't gotten mixed up yesterday then Ariao and Beywriter would deserve many thanks like usual.

* * *

><p>With only ten minutes before the set departure time, everyone returned to Tala's room. The growing despair making them all depressed. The front and back doors were closed off like their rooms had been. The windows were all blocked by bars. The basement that Hilary's group found lacked any way out except through the house.<p>

"It's safe to say we're not getting out of here without Mr. C's permission," Kenny said. His words only made the depression around them that much more hard to bare.

"I still don't want to give up," Kisa insisted.

"Then what do you propose?" Tala shot back. His fear of being locked up again taking away any calm he still had. "As far as I can see this is a hopeless situation. And I know cause I've been in them before."

"Tala calm down a bit. Nothing is completely hopeless. We're just temporarily stuck on the puzzle. I think the problem is that we're trying to escape the house. We need to make our break going to the cars."

"If we're not dusted that could work," Tom agreed.

"If we do get dusted we just take off before going into the cave. We just have to desire leaving more then those higher powers want us to go in. We're all bladers. We've got strong powerful wills that no one but us should break. It's time we prove that to them."

"Just one problem," Hilary said, "I'm not a blader. I don't have the same kind of power as the rest of you do."

Kenny vigorously shook his head. "Hilary, don't look down on yourself like that. Sure you're not a blader, but you were able to tame Tyson. That must have taken an extreme amount of will power and patients. Plus you were the one to inspire everyone at the training camp to work hard on learning the HMS blades. We couldn't have taken down BEGA if not for you. You can do this just as much as the rest of us can. It's not about Beyblades or Bitbeasts. It's about our own inner strength."

Gratitude and embarrassment filled her from his words. Thinking about the situation in this new light did provide her hope. "Thanks Chief. I'll try my hardest not to be left behind."

"That's all any of us are able to do," Oliver assured her.

There was a knock on the door. Layla's voice came from the other side. "Master has sent me to get everyone. It is time to depart now."

"This is it guys. Remember the plan and do what you can," Kisa encouraged.

Tala opened the door for everyone to leave. Layla was standing there waiting. Her hands in her pockets.

"Please wait at the front door," she said as the group went past her.

"Like we could get out," Tala grumbled under his breath.

C was waiting in front of the door for them. He held a shallow wicker basket in his left hand. "Good, everyone is here. Before we depart the house I must ask everyone to deposit your beyblade with bitchip in this basket."

"You can forget that," Tala hissed. "I don't go anywhere without Wolborg."

"Nor will I part with my Unicolyon."

"I haven't been apart from Venus since I got her. I wont start now."

"Tsubasa's my friend. I'll be damned to ditch her in some basket."

"It's the same for me and Torus. I'll never leave him behind for anything."

"Hopper doesn't have a spirit like the others, but it's still a part of me."

"Galzzly is like a good meal. I won't go without it."

Hilary didn't have anything to say. She didn't have her own Beyblade. She would only borrow one from the boys from time to time. Even so she knew how they felt about going with the blades. It's like taking a person's limb for fun. It's not right.

"Layla, will you please use what I gave you. We will be running late if you don't."

"As you wish master." From the stairs she pulled her hands from her pockets. Each was filled with the black glittery dust. She tossed it over everyone's heads.

Their expressions went slack and eyes glossy as the fight went from their systems. There would be no more complaints until the dust power wore off. A thing C was thankful for.

He tapped his cane on the floor since he couldn't clap and hold the basket easily. The group gave him their attention. "It is time for us to leave for the cave. Once you put your beyblades in this basket you may go to the vans. Two teams will be riding in one van with Layla. The other two teams will be with me in the other."

Without complaint blades were dropped into the small basket and the owners walked out the door.

After the seventh blade was dropped into the pile, C put the basket on a table behind the door. Then he and Layla followed their guests to the vans. She got in the front seat to ride with Hilary, Gary, Kenny and Ming Ming. That left C to be riding shot gun with Tala, Oliver, Tom and Kisa.

Along the way both C and Layla explained how things would be working at the cave.

Hilary and Gary would be the first pair to enter at midnight. Ten minutes later would be Oliver and Tala. Followed by Tom and Kisa. Leaving Kenny and Ming Ming to be the last group to enter at 12:30. They are to blindly find their way to the lit shrine. There each person would pick up a light and return out.

Still under the effects of the dust no one complained or said anything.

The drivers drove away from the main part of town. They took the vans down a dirt path that didn't get much use.

Just under and hour and a half the engines were cut leaving headlights shining on a whole in the side of a hill. The opening looked to be like an old mining shaft from back when the big gold rush was happening in these parts. It was almost show time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> That's all for today. Please leave a quick note on how you think it's going. Thanks. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** Kisa is still huffing leaving me alone yet again to work on this update. So let's do this fast. I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I don't make a profit from this. And huge thanks to Beywriter for the review. Enjoy part 6 :)

* * *

><p>C and Layla exited the cars leaving everyone else inside. It had been a quiet ride with only C and Layla talking to explain how things would work at the cave. The dust giving no sign of wearing off.<p>

"Layla, I trust you were able to set everything up earlier."

"Yes master. There is a long table with black cloth set with eight small boxes. The candles before the boxes are each carved with a guests' name. All I must do is ignite the wicks and incense."

"Good girl Layla." C tipped his head to her. "You may go and take care of that now."

"As you wish." She curtsied and faded from sight.

C pulled out a pocket watch opening the lid. It was just minutes from midnight now. Time for the first group to step forward.

Steadily he hobbled over to the van Layla rode in. He opened the back door. "Miss Tachibana, Mr. Tan, please come with me."

The two briefly exchanged a glance. They were trying hard to not comply with the request. It was fruitless as they both unbuckled their seat belts and walked with C to the entrance.

The cave they were going into was actually a mining tunnel from the mid 1800s gold rush. Wooden planks with two broken kerosene lamps marked the start of the run.

"It is time for you both to enter into the darkness. Fear nothing as the path takes you towards the light. At the end you will know why we called you here this night. Go forth and start your journey."

Unable to stop themselves, Hilary and Gary were walking towards the tunnel. There was no stopping this from happening. Hilary sent up a silent wish the others would have an easier time of running away.

After passing the threshold they found they could freely talk again.

It's dark down there," Hilary pointed out. A small quake in her voice.

"Yup," Gary agreed.

"Want to try to back out?" she asked.

"You can. Don't expect it to work. Nothing we've tired on our own has yet."

"I know. I'll just feel better giving it a shot." Hilary took a few steps back to the opening. Hoping beyond hope she could get out. Unfortunately there was an invisible wall that stopped her from crossing back to the outside. Disappointed she returned to Gary's side.

"No luck?" he asked.

"None," she replied. "Gary would it be alright if I held your hand as we go? The dark has always kind of scared me."

"Sure." He extended his large hand for her.

Hand in hand they took their first steps into the darkness. Gary leading the way as his eyes adapted more easily.

The path was simple enough to follow. There were no branching passages or obstacles along the way. The only turns were created by the path itself. Hilary kept her free hand on the nearby wall. They walked in silence with only the sound of shuffling feet accompanying them.

Suddenly Gary stopped jerking Hilary to halt with him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Smell that?" he asked back.

"Smell what?"

"Something sweet up head. I think we're close."

"Let's hurry," she said. Eager to leave the dark behind.

Gary agreed. He started walking again. This time a little faster and following his nose to the sweet scent.

There was no clue as to how long they followed the path deeper and deeper into the cave. Their feet were hurting.

Hilary had already stopped twice for a rest after Gary picked up on the sweet scent. She was about to ask for another when she saw light around the corner. It was obscured by thick gray smoke, but light none the less. They had made it to the end finally. They ran for the brightened area.

Gary sniffed the area. This is where the sweet scent was coming from. It was making him hungry.

"We finally found it," Hilary explained looking around the space. It was hard for her to see in the smoke but she could pin point where the candles were. They were all that's important to them.

"Something wrong," Gary said yawning.

"What?" Hilary asked with her own yawn.

"Sleepy," he informed.

Hilary turned to her partner to see him fall to the ground with an echoing thud. Moments later she was on the floor sleeping too.

Layla appeared before their unconscious forms. She leaned down placing a small pendant in each of their hands. "Now is where the really journey begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa:<strong> Wait! What did Layla do? What are those pendant things? Lirin, I won't go in there until you start explaining everything to me.

**Lirin:** Sorry Kisa. No explanations before your trip of doom.

**Kisa:** I don't like the sound of that. Good luck finding me. *disappears again*

**Lirin:** I have to go hunting now. Please drop a review. Doesn't take long at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin:** 7th day 7th chapter. I'd call this rolling smoothly. Since most everyone still isn't talking to me there's not much reason to delay getting to the good stuff. So like usual, I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I'm not making a profit. And thanks to Beywriter and Ariao for the support they've given when they can. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>C kept checking his watch. He did not want to miss the next group's appointed time. The longer he waited the higher the chances were of the dust wearing off. He had to at least make sure Tala got into the tunnel before that happened.<p>

Finally the hands read it was 12:08. He could get the next group to go in. Mentally he sighed relief to be getting Tala out of his hair.

He hobbled over to the van Tala and Oliver were in. Like before he opened the back door.

"Mr. Polanski. Mr. Valkov please come to the tunnel entrance with me."

The red head scowled crossing his arms. His muscles twitched as he fought against the control. His left arm slowly jerking away to become free. He was loosing the fight.

"We must hurry," C told the boys.

Oliver slid forward in the seat no longer bound by the restraint. Tala's arm gave a final tug away from him and pressed the button to unbuckle the belt. They got out of the van. Dragging their feet to the tunnel.

"It is time for you both to enter into the darkness. Fear nothing as the path takes you towards the light. At the end you will know why we called you here this night. Go forth and start your journey."

Movement was slow as both boys tried to avoid moving forward. In the end their feet won out trapping them inside the cave.

Free to move on his own, Tala charged towards the entrance. He smacked into the barrier. He used his right fist to pound against it.

"Tala, I believe you are only wasting energy," Oliver spoke up after a few long moments.

"Maybe it's getting closer to coming down."

The Frenchman shook his head. "You know you don't believe that. If physical attacks worked against their powers we would have gotten free back at the house. I will not pretend to know how they have accomplished this, but it seems our only option is to proceed forward."

"We could just sit and wait here. When the next two come in the barrier must drop. That will give us a chance to run back out."

"Or the barrier only allows for one way travel," Oliver pointed out. "However if you desire to await for Kisa and Tom, I will not argue about that at all. Journeys tend to be more fun with many people."

They decided to wait in the shadows out of the light. They could clearly see what C was up to but couldn't be seen themselves. Tala waited for the chance to charge.

**XxXxXx**

Again C found himself watching the hands tick the minutes away on his pocket watch. It was a long wait for the hands to get to 12:16. He was giving himself more time if Tom and Kisa decided to fight him.

For a third time he went to the vans and opened the door. This time for Tom and Kisa. "Your time is upon us. Please come," he told the duo.

Kisa bit her lip hoping pain would undo the control. A futile attempt as she unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the van. She stood beside C waiting for Tom to join her.

Tom, like Tala, tried to control his muscles. They twitched under his skin receiving the conflicting messages. He was fairing better then the red head had. His hand barely moved towards the belt release.

"I insist you stop wasting my time," C told Tom.

"You should stop wasting ours," Kisa managed to say. C looked at her to see her arms had crossed.

C sighed dragging his left hand down his face. The dust was quickly fading now. He had to act faster. Dealing with youths was a complete pain. "It will be over soon enough," he said. "Now be silent and come with me."

Tom lost his control and got out of the van. He and Kisa followed C quietly to the tunnel.

"It is time for you both to enter into the darkness. Fear nothing as the path takes you towards the light. At the end you will know why we called you here this night. Go forth and start your journey," C spoke for the third time. "Enter the cave and do not turn back without the candles."

Tom led the way inside. It was as dark and foreboding as it seemed from the outside.

Kisa screamed as something from the dark tackled into her. She fell onto her back with that thing landing on top of her.

"The heck?" she cried.

"Damn it," Tala grumbled.

"Are you two okay? Tom and Oliver asked together. They were now next to the two on the ground helping them up.

"I was better before I got tackled," Kisa complained.

"You got in my way. I was trying to get out," Tala told her.

"Actually you just rushed without looking," Oliver pointed out to him. "Not that it matters now. If you're theory had been true we missed our chance."

"There's still one more group to come. I have another chance."

"Then I will leave you alone for that. I'd rather be with Kisa as she is a teammate and close friend."

"I don't know what your theory is Tala, but we," Tom pointed to himself and Kisa, "can't get out without candles. It was C's last command to us outside."

"Have you all given up trying to break the commands?" Tala asked in a rage. "What was the point of encouraging us to have faith and believe in ourselves to get free?"

"Yeah and we had tried," Kisa replied. "There are some times we just have to give up. This is one of them. I'm going in." Kisa began walking away from the boys. A scurrying of feet told her that two of them were following her.

Tala stood where he was staring into the darkness they wondered into. A chill ran down his spine as he realized he was alone in the dark. In a cold dungeon like place. "Hey wait up," he called and took off to follow.

"Hold up," Kisa said after they had been walking for a long while.

"What's up?" Tom asked her. His response was hearing a zipper dragging along it's track.

"You really made us stop for a potty break?" Tala asked. "I know it's dark here. But seriously?"

No one could see Kisa roll her eyes. "As if Tala. That was my boot zipper. I got something to help us see."

"What?" Oliver asked. "You keep a flashlight with you?"

"Even better." She zipped her boot back up. "Sal can you provide a little glow?" The palm of her hand emitted a gentle red glow making the area around them a bit more visible.

"Why do you have Johnny's bit beast?" Tom asked.

"Tell ya later. Let's just hurry so we can get out of here."

With the soft glow they found their way to the place that was a beacon of light in the dark. It was obscured with a thick fog but lighter none the less. Kisa returned the chip to her boot before following the boys into the fog.

"This scent is terrible," Tala complained.

"It is a bit too sweet," Oliver agreed.

"I can't tell," Kisa said.

"Consider yourself lucky," Tom said yawning. "Anyone else sleepy?"

"Now that you mention it," Oliver said.

"What's that?" Kisa asked. She was pointing to lumps on the ground. She took a few shuffling steps forward.

"No idea?" Tala yawned. His eyes growing heavy.

Oliver swayed on his feet as weariness took over. He fell to the floor asleep. Tom and Tala soon followed.

Kisa managed to get close enough to see that the lumps on the ground were Hilary and Gary before she too fell asleep on the ground.

Layla stepped out from behind the table set up and placed silver pendants in each new comers' hand. With the task complete she disappeared again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> It's getting down to the wire with only two more pawns to move into place. Same request as usual. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lirin****: **Second to last chapter! Who's excited besides me? ...Oh right everyone's mostly asleep. In that case, I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I make no profit. And big thanks to Beywriter and Gorgram for reviews. Enjoy the new installment everyone.

* * *

><p>"Ming," Kenny called the girl next to him.<p>

"Yeah Ken," she answered.

"Why do you think we're last? Was it just luck or all part of Mr. C's plan?"

"I'm not sure Ken. Mr. C gives me an odd feeling when he's near. It's like I want to be near him and run from him at the same time."

"He makes me feel the exact same way."

They stopped talking when noise approached the van. Kenny grabbed Ming Ming's hand as the door opened.

C stood at the open door. For the first time since they met the man he seemed relaxed. "Come children. The time is now."

Neither fought with him as they got out of the van.

"Excuse me sir?" Kenny asked as they walked.

C looked down at him. "Yes Mr. Saien?"

"Sir, this has been bothering me since dinner. You were very vague when you talked with everyone. Why won't you explain what's going on?"

They stopped at the entrance. C was now seriously looking down at Kenny. The boy always did have a curiosity that was never satisfied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saien. None of you were ready for the truth at that point. And you are not ready now. Closer but not quite there."

"When will we be ready?" Ming Ming asked.

"At the end of the test. Now," C cleared his throat, "enter into the tunnel of fog. Small lights will illuminate your journey to the end. Reach that space and all will be revealed."

Kenny and Ming Ming stared into the tunnel. A soup like fog spilled out of the opening. If they didn't know better they might think a dragon was just out of sight breathing out its smoke.

"Ready?" she asked him.

He laced his fingers through her's. "Scared," he admitted. "Do we have to do this?"

"We'll be okay. Mr. C did say lights will guide us. It can't be that bad in there."

"Yeah. You're right Ming. Let's get this over with."

They walked into the fog together. Never looking back.

Certain that the kids were gone, C took his cane and flipped it around. In that small twist the cane transformed into a long ancient paddle. Age had weakened and warped the wood. He made a slashing motion with the paddle cutting the air before him opening a doorway to the front hall of the house. Through it he could see the basket full of beyblades. There was no hesitation as he stepped into the portal to the house.

He picked up the basket and went to his room. On the center of his desk was an opened box. Inside were six golden pendants neatly in a row. Each piece had a name engraved on it. Below them was a row of indents were another six pendants had been stored.

Reaching into the basket C pulled out Wolborg's blade. The ice wolf looked like it was growling at him. "You are here to protect your master," he told the wolf. He then pulled out the golden pendant marked with Tala's name pressing it over Wolborg.

**XxXxXx**

Kenny and Ming Ming followed the bouncing lights deeper and deeper into the fog pit. There wasn't much for them to talk about. Well more specifically Kenny was too scared to talk around his chattering teeth. The further they were going the thicker the fog got and there was an added sweet scent to the air.

They were just about to the point where the others were. The fog here was so thick they could hardly see the lights anymore. Also the sweet scent was making them feel sick to the stomach.

Yet oddly Ming Ming was also getting a pleasant feeling from it all. She had a sense of home and comfort coming from this place.

On the other hand Kenny's fear only grew stronger. He was having flashbacks to running around Europe to escape from the Dark Bladers. He could feel eyes watching them. He was expecting the rejected monsters to pop out at them at any time.

His feelings weren't completely wrong. There were eyes watching them through the fog. Layla was still there watching over everyone. The fog did nothing to hinder her vision. Nor did the sweet scent in the air make her sick and drowsy. None of it bother her since she has accepted everything in her life.

She watched as Kenny and Ming Ming fell over on the ground. The girl landing on top of the boy. Unlike with the others she had no pendants to give them to hold onto.

**XxXxXx**

C had continued to match each Beyblade with their owner's pendant. That was until he had two blades and one pendant. The name on the golden disk was Hilary. But the girl had no blade or spirit to protect her. In the past she had used Hopper. But this blade also lacked a spirit within. He put the pendant on Venus.

With the six pendants in place he used the blades to create a circle on his desk. Next his opened the draw on his left side to pull out a dark blue velvet bag. Inside was another glittery dust substance like Layla had used. Only this was gray and not black. He scooped out a hand full and stated creating a twelve pointed star inside the beyblade circle.

He tied the bag tightly before dropping it back in the desk draw and pulling out a box of matches.

After moving the box and basket off to the side his preparations were finally complete. He just hoped that Layla had done what she was required to on her end of this.

He pushed the chair back standing up. "Spirits that dwell within these beys hear me. Your masters require your power to anchor them." He struck a match against the box. He dropped the lit flame on the gray powder. The fire followed the trail of the twelve points. "This night is when the vale between the mortal world and undead is weakest. They have gone to see the ones they can only see this one day. Time there is limited to them. You all must provide the path to return them to this world. Now spin and let the pendants connect your powers."

It was shaky at first. The blades wobbled and rolled on their sides unable to get up.

As the blades continued to try the flame grew bigger and brighter. The stronger the fire the better the blades' spinning was getting. This continued until the blades were spinning fast and strong and the fire was almost licking at the ceiling.

All that was left for C to do was to watch the fire. It was his personal viewing screen as to what was happening to the once inside the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> That revealed a lot. What do you guys think? Please review and come back tomorrow for the last chapter. TTFN

For anyone wondering the dust had worn off Ming Ming and Kenny in the beginning. They were going along cause they knew there was no getting away at this point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lirin:** Really sorry it's taken me a while to continue. Life can really suck at times. Anyways it's time to continue. For those that didn't catch my little note each character is going to have a chapter dedicated to them explaining why they were summoned. That starts here. So...

**Layla:** Excuse me miss, master has asked me to offer my services as we have put to sleep everyone else.

**Lirin:** ...okay Layla. Go ahead.

**Layla:** Miss Lirin does not own Beyblade or the series characters. Most OCs belong to her with the exception of Tom. Miss Lirin also does not make a profit from this or any other story posted. Please enjoy our new updates.

**Lirin:** And big thanks to Beywriter and Gorgram for reviewing. And also Beywriter for helping out when I was stuck :)

* * *

><p>Gary found himself in a field of colorful wild flowers that wasn't too far from his village. He couldn't figure out why he was here. Hadn't he just been in a cave with Hilary?<p>

"Hello Gary."

He spun on his heels to find Layla standing behind him. Like always she had the eerily polite smile. The one that made him not trust her much. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This is a chance for goodbyes," she explained. "In this field you will meet someone that you have yet to bid farewell to. Master has arranged this chance for you. Please take advantage of it." With a quick curtsy Layla disappeared.

From the middle of the field Gary could hear a familiar laughter. It was song like and calming. He could only think of two people that could produce that sweet sound. He ran towards it. His large feet kicking up flower petals behind him.

He skidded to a halt when he spotted a little girl in a pastel green dress with her dark hair tied up in twin buns. She was working on making a colorful flower wraith for her head. Her gentle laughter had called a few butterflies to settle around her as she worked.

"Mei," he called not even realizing he spoke.

The laughter stopped. Her fingers fumbled on the braid. She slowly turned her head in the direction she heard her name. Her dark eyes grew wide with happiness seeing her brother standing behind her. She dropped the flowers getting up to hug him. She was only able to wrap her small arms around his legs since she only came up to about his knees.

"Big brother I was wondering if you'd ever make it."

He reached down and pat her head gently. His mind still unable to make heads or tails of what's going on. Still trying to process what Layla had said about having to say goodbyes. Why would he have to say goodbye to his five year old sister.

"I know that pat big brother. It means you're confused," she told him.

He gave a sheepish chuckle. It was hard to hide anything from Mei. She could always tell. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked.

Mei pulled away and nodded. "I do. We should sit and talk. Enjoy some lunch." She gestured to where she had been sitting and there was now a blanket with a nice food spread on it. With no better plan Gary joined his sister on the ground next to the picnic. "Where should we start?"

He only shrugged. Half of his attention was on the food now. "Anywhere," he suggested.

"Okay then," Mei said cheerily. "Remember back to last April? It was our first trip here of the spring. I was dancing and spinning in the flowers."

"That's what you always do here," he said.

"Yeah that's true," she admitted. "Anyways, that day I was right around this area when I tripped and landed on something. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Gary's face went pale. He no longer had an appetite. How could he with images of little Mei laying on the ground with a metal animal trap clamped around her mid section. Her crimson blood staining the flowers around her. He had tried so hard to pry it off her. It was just holding too tightly for him to move it. Mei was crying hard. Her little body in immense pain before going numb and cold. She died there in Gary's arms that April day.

He shook his head hard trying to rid himself of the images. If he didn't accept it then it never happened. He wanted to desperately to believe that.

"Gary," she called her brother. "The lady that was hear before told me this was our last chance to say goodbye. It was her master that arranged this for us."

"Why do you trust her?" he asked trying to pull himself together.

"I don't know. She's bright and nice. Like the sunshine. It's different from what I've been feeling. I've been stuck in the cold for so long. I think she said it was because I didn't want to move on since it would make you sadder. But Gary I want to feel the warmth again."

He still didn't trust Layla, but he did want to help his sister. Even if that meant accepting his failure. Admitting he would never see her smiling face again around the village. "What can we do to make that happen?" he asked.

Mei smiled brightly. "This is the first step. We both have to admit that what happened happened."

"Wont that be like giving up on you?"

"No big brother. Cause we'll still have our happier memories to think back on. Admitting that I died that day is just releasing the bond leaving me stuck in the cold. If it helps I've never been mad at you for what happened. I know that you tried your hardest. I was watching before I died. I know that you really wanted to get me out of that thing. You don't have to be hard on yourself for that."

"You still died. I couldn't save you."

Mei shook her head. "Only this time. There had been that time with the bullies. You stepped in and protected me from them. You have always been the best big brother protecting me. Don't think any other way. Will you promise that?"

Gary looked at the girl next to him. She is happy as she has ever been. He can't deny her that. "Yeah I'll promise."

"Thank you big brother." Light was beginning to shine through her body. Their time was almost over. "When you think of me don't be sad. Remember you did all you could. And I love you big brother. I always will." She hugged Gary as tightly as she could.

"I love you too little sis." He hugged her back. Together they cried knowing it was going to be the last time they'd see each other for some time.

"Miss you," she said in a soft airy voice. Her body almost completely gone.

"Miss you too," he repeated.

Like that she was gone. Gary had finally said goodbye to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> Fun's not over yet. Double posting guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Hilary was laying on the deck to the dojo. Her head on Tyson's lap as he leaned back on his hands. They were looking at the stars over head. Occasionally one would streak across the sky.

"It's a nice night out," he commented.

"Yeah," she answered. Her voice sounded distant like she was trying to figure something out. Tyson easily picked up on it.

"Everything okay there Hil? Aren't you enjoying tonight?"

"I am enjoying it," she tried to convince him. The distance remaining in her voice.

"Sure you are. You're just thinking about something else. What's on your mind you can't focus on the star shower?"

She sighed sitting up. "I have this sinking feeling that something is amiss here. I know we've been planning on doing this for a while now. And I'm happy we are. Really I am. I just feel like something is wrong. What do you think Ty? Am I being weird over thinking things?"

Tyson turned his brown eyes up towards the sky. "Hil there is nothing wrong with you over thinking. With you and Chief it's the reverse. I get worried when you're nothing thinking."

"Oh."

"Hey that's a compliment. Not a put down. I won't have been World Champ for five years in a row if you two weren't in my corner. You do all the thinking so I don't have to."

"That's not helping much," she told him sliding away. "I'm trying to be serious here and you're just spewing Beyblade talk that I already know."

He grabbed her from behind pulling her back to him. "I know. Sorry Hilary."

"Tyson what could be wrong tonight? It should be perfect. We had a nice meal at a little candle lit cafe. And now I'm here with you watching the star shower. So why doesn't it feel right to me?"

"Maybe because on the first try we never got to this point in the evening," he told her.

"Wait?" she asked turning to look him in the eyes. "What are you talking about Ty?"

"Hilary this is our second chance on tonight. The first try ended badly. Very badly."

She felt a headache coming on strong as she tried to put the pieces together. It just wasn't making sense since there was only one night for the star shower. How could they have a second chance? "Tyson what are you going on about?"

"I don't get it much either. This dude came up to me. I think he said his name was like Sea. He was really weird. Anyways he told me that I could relive any one day with you. It was my choice. So I picked tonight since we never got to see the stars after dinner. It was the part of our date you were most excited about. Right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Hilary was crying now. It was starting to make sense to her.

On their last date they were walking back to the dojo from the cafe. Behind them on the road a car was out of control. It was speeding towards them. Hilary was walking on the outside nearest the road.

There was a loud pop as the car blew a tire jumping onto the sidewalk. They both turned and froze in the headlights. It was coming directly towards them. They couldn't out run it.

Tyson unfroze first. His sole thought was to protect Hilary. He'd have one shot at his idea. Swiftly he swooped her into his arms. He held her for several long moments as the out of control car got closer. In the final second he throw her towards the car. If this worked as he planned she would land safely out of the car's way. Something he wouldn't know because as she screamed in the air the car collided with him.

The night came to an end for them with sirens and flashing lights.

When Hilary woke up the next day she was in the hospital. The car had missed her but she did have some light scratches and a twisted wrist from the landing. Gramps was there sitting on a chair waiting for her to come to. He looked older then he should with his face drawn and his vitality missing. His kind eyes were bloodshot with tears. It was here that she learned Tyson died on the operating table.

"You had sacrificed yourself to save me," she finally said.

"Yeah I did. And I'd do it all over again for you. Except not right now. This time we can just sit back and enjoy how our date should have ended. Sound cool?"

"But Tyson we should talk about it," she protested.

"Hilary, if you want to talk about it all you have to say is thank you. I did what I had to for the girl I love. I don't regret the choice I made and I never will."

She turned in his arms and nuzzled against him. "I love you too," she weakly said before loosing her voice completely to tears. His thanks was the way she squeezed him.

Tyson held her tightly against himself rubbing her back. It wasn't the carefree time he had hoped for but he got to hold his Hilary again. That's really all he wanted from this. He hoped it was good enough for her too.

They were able to stay together until the sun started to lighten the sky. The brighter it got around them Tyson faded more and more. "Hey Hil, it's time for me to go," he finally broke their silence.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Will I see you again?"

"Not for a long time Hil. Don't do anything foolish to change that either. It would make my death kind of pointless. Got that?"

"I got it Ty. I won't waste my life. Not when I've got to live for you too."

"That's my girl." He pressed his lips to her's for one last kiss. He faded away before they pulled apart.

"Goodbye Tyson," she whispered to the space before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> Okay now we're done for the day. Tell us what you thought so far with a quick review. Thanks for stopping by.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lirin:** I got the next batch of chapters here. Sorry it's taken so long again. As per usual, I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. I don't earn a profit. And lastly thanks to Beywriter and Gorgram for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Enrique and Layla stood on a beach before a pier. They were watching a shivering Oliver at the far end. He was looking down at his lap ignoring the sights around him. An unusual occurrence for the Frenchman.<p>

"You should go listen to him," Layla told Enrique. "It is his grudge that leaves you between plains. Go free him of his burden and unbind your chain."

Cautiously Enrique walked up the steps and down the pier to his friend. Layla disappeared behind him giving the friends their privacy.

Oliver sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the pier above the water. He was breathing hard. His lime green hair plastered to his face as water droplets ran down his creamy skin. The cloths he wore were also clinging to his body as he shivered. His eyes only focusing on his trembling hands. The hands that failed him.

There was no indication that someone had come down the pier and was with Oliver now. He could have sworn he was alone out there. That was until an undeniable pressure was felt on his back as someone leaned their back against his. Though his back was still feeling cold as if air was still connecting with his wet shirt.

He didn't need the person behind him to speak to know who it was. Relief flooded through him.

"I thought you drowned on me. What happened out there Enrique? If it was one of your pranks it was in poor taste."

The person behind him remained silent. Oliver was beginning to wonder if it was his friend. The only other person that should be at this family beach house with him right now.

"Enrique would you please say something. This silence is unnerving me." Oliver started to turn his head.

"Don't move," the blonde Italian suddenly said. His voice was raspy and oddly chilling. It made Oliver freeze in place.

"Enri, what is going on? Why are you sounding so terrible?"

A harsh gargled laugh came as a reply. "Oli, you remember why we're here?" Enrique's voice was forced as it continued to sound raspy.

"Of course I do Enrique. You needed a break from the public after what happened with Lizzie. You're parents requested I accompany you to keep an eye on you." Oliver could feel his friend nod.

"Did they tell you why I needed someone with me?"

"No. I didn't think to ask either. You are my dear friend that needs help. If there is anything you wanted to tell me about this I figured you'd tell me in your own time."

"I see." Enrique was quiet for a long time after that. Oliver also said nothing not wanting to bother his friend from thoughts. This would be the first time Enrique willingly voiced anything about the break up with Lizzie. It was important he speak when he was ready and not pressed about it.

The sky slowly turned into a bright fire as the sun began to sink in the horizon. Oliver marveled at the colors in their silence. He was commenting to memory the way the hues of orange, red, pink and yellow bled together. He'd start sketching on this later.

"Lizzie was the one that ended it," Enrique suddenly said. His voice sounding less raspy now. "She told me she found someone else and wanted the freedom to move on. Only problem was that I'm still mad about her. Can't go anywhere without seeing her face. Even in the water I see her."

"Enri..." Oliver fought to come up with the right words to say. How could he comfort his friend in this situation. It's not like he could say he understands or knows how he feels. That wouldn't be true. He does know what it feels like to have an unrequited love. But that's not quiet the same as what Enrique is talking about.

"I have to say this Oli. If I don't now the chance will be lost." He didn't wait for a response. "She was out there earlier. I could see her clearly under the water. That's why I was swimming down. It was to reach her. Only when I got within arms reach she would some how get further down. So I kept going deeper and deeper. I ignored the burning need for air in my lungs to reach her. Eventually it became too great and I ended up drowning myself out there."

Oliver stood up and turned around. Enrique was sitting facing away from him. He looked bone dry. His blonde locks light and fluffy unlike his wet green ones. Enrique also wasn't in his bathing suit he had been in earlier. He was now in his typical red t-shirt with the white jacket trimmed with orange and dark pants. Yet more disturbing was that Oliver could see through him. It was like looking through that bubbly glass. The stuff that was clear but distorted images. This was starting to all make sense to him now. He just didn't know exactly how he was seeing his drowned friend.

"I know you tried to save me too Oli. And for you I'm sorry I became unreachable. But for me, this is what I wanted to happen. Life without Lizzie isn't worth it. If I stuck to the world you remain in I would have been miserable with no help. This way I could drop the cares behind me."

Oliver furiously shook his head. Rage like he never felt before built up in his veins boiling his blood. "You selfish jerk!" The scream caught Enrique off guard. It was completely opposite to his friend's well mannered behavior. "What do you think your action will do to your family. Your friends? Did you think Lizzie would notice you more if you died? You didn't use your head when you decided to give up and run away. If you had you would have realized that other people care for you. Love you even. Lizzie was just only person out of millions. If you had even looked around you, you would have seen that someone who loves you was right at your side."

"Oliver..."

"No! You don't get to say anything right now. You pissed me off running away like you did. Now I'm left here alone and I can't ever get the chance to tell you that I really love you. Even if you don't feel the same way about me I wanted to at least have the chance to tell you to your physical face. Not this shotty after image while I'm soaking wet. Life sucks at time so you gather you're friends and get through it. You don't take cheap ways out. I'm trying really hard not to."

Enrique's head dropped. Oliver's outburst spoke the truth about many things. He should have tried harder to move on after Lizzie break his heart. Death was only a cheap way out. He had indeed hurt his family and friends by doing that.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause harm by trying to relieve my own pain. I was acting narrow minded."

"Damn right you were. You didn't even try to live on. It had only been a week after the break up when we came to this beach together. The worse part about all this is that I can't hate you because I love you so much."

"Oliver," Enrique tried to say something again to help his friend. Only the right words couldn't come to mind. He had messed up far too much. Back on the beach he could see that Layla had returned. She was tapping her wrist where a small watch was. Time was running out.

"Oliver," he started for the third time, "I messed up beyond asking for forgiveness. All I can do is apologize and hope that you might accept it. You're right in that I should have been looking at what I still had and not what I lost. I was a fool giving up all of that. Giving up you as a friend. You say that you love me. Honestly I had never considered the possibility. But if I had a second chance at life that's something I'm will to change. Oliver, you've always been there for me. Thank you. I'm sorry I let you down."

"You should be," Oliver said crying. He fell before Enrique and in the spur of the moment crushed their lips together. Surprised Enrique's mouth opened and Oliver took full advantage by slipping his tongue in exploring the cavern he long since wanted to.

Enrique kissed back when his shock was over. It was feeling better then any kiss he had shared with Lizzie. Or any other partner for that matter.

Needing air Oliver pulled away. He was biting his lower lip and looking very sad. "It's a shame we never did that sooner."

"Yeah."

"What will happen now?"

"You'll go back to where you are and I'll move on waiting to be reborn I guess. If that stuff is actually true."

"Oh. Would it be alright to still miss you?"

"Yeah, just don't mope too much." Enrique began to fade away so he talked faster. "Don't think much about our last day. Remember all the fun we had instead. Let those days of laughter and mischief lift you up and carry you through each day as you go about your daily life."

Oliver put his hand in the spot his friend had once sat seconds before. It was cold as if no one had been there. He was once more alone on the pier. Only this time he was not as burden with regrets since he got to say the one thing he always wanted to say to his best friend. "I'll always love you Enrique. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> Fun's not over yet :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tala had just stepped off the elevator. He was picking Kai up for lunch. It was like any other day where Kai could break away from the stuffy office building and enjoy the sunlit hours.

"Hi Tala," the brunette behind the desk said.

"Afternoon Beth," he greeted. "Kai in there?"

"Should be. Unless he managed to sneak out around me," she answered. "Go right in."

"Thanks."

That was the last bit of normalcy their day would see. Before Tala's hand had touched the handle there were loud gun shots coming from within the room. Tala froze. Beth screamed jumping from her chair. It fell on the ground making a rattling noise. Tala snapped back to himself.

"Call the police. Get away from here. No employee is to come up to this floor." He waited for Beth to move to his orders. "NOW!" he barked after she stayed frozen.

She ran away on shaky legs trying to pull her cell phone out of her skirt pocket.

Alone Tala turned to the door kicking it in. He was surprised to see Voltaire there holding up Kai. Whatever the man was saying to his grandson was too softly spoken for him to hear.

"Let him go," Tala growled. He was charging in to attack the elderly man.

Voltaire saw this. He knew there was little the raging red head could do. His purpose there was finished. "As you desire. Catch." Voltaire throw Kai's limp body towards Tala. He used the distraction to escape out his private elevator he had come in from.

"Damn it." Tala caught Kai in his arms. Now he could see all the blood. Kai was bleeding everywhere. He dropped to his knees holding Kai to his chest. "Hold on Pheonix. Help is on it's way. Just stay with me."

"Ta...l..."

"Shhh. Don't talk. You have to save energy."

Running feet were coming down the hall. Tala could hear squeaky wheels mixed in with the pounding. Hope sprang up to his feet as the medical team and security guards burst in.

He was pushed aside for the team to work. They cut off Kai's shirts revealing three bullet holes. Gauze was used to cover each one as pressure was applied. When the bleeding was finally under control Kai was carefully maneuvered onto the stretcher and wheeled out the room.

Tala followed in a dazed state. No one stopped him as he followed them to the waiting ambulance. He wasn't even stopped as he got in after everyone.

The ride was a torturous one. Kai's stats were all over the place. The bumps in the roads jolted him enough for the bleeding to start back up. The EMTs were doing everything they could to keep Kai alive long enough to reach the hospital.

Tala thanked all the gods he knew about when the truck stopped and the doors opened again. Kai was pushed out and sent directly to an operating room. Tala was finally stopped here by the nurses and directed to the waiting area.

Tala had been pacing for hours. His other friends, that Beth called, were sitting on the hard plastic green and blue chairs watching him going back and forth. It wasn't easy for any of them knowing one of their own was on the table. Not knowing what was going on made it worse.

Tala only looked at the doors for a brief moment when he turned towards them. Other then that he kept his eyes on the floor watching his shoes that happened to have some of Kai's blood drying on them.

"Tala you're making me dizzy doing that."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Head whipping around for his icy blue eyes to stare at the one person he desperately wanted to see. Kai was there in his trademark sleeveless purple tank with the black jacket over it and purple baggy pants. His white scarf wrapped protectively around his neck. And his blue triangles covering his cheeks.

"Kai," he whispered.

"Yeah."

They stood there staring at each other. Tala trying hard to make sense of this. Hadn't Kai been bleeding? And not dressed for a tournament? How could he have been here like this when he was supposed to be behind restricted doors and unconscious?

"What happened to the blood?"

Kai shrugged. "Didn't want to freak you out. I know how you react to it after everything from our childhood."

"Guess I should thank you for that," Tala said. "So, ah, what's going on?"

"Have a seat with me." Kai went over to the empty chairs. Somehow their friends had disappeared leaving them alone. "Listen Tala, I don't have a lot of time any more. I gave that up for you to see what happened earlier. When Voltaire shot me in the office."

Tala held up his hand. "Wait. Kai you're jumping in mid story. I can't follow what you're saying. Gave up time. What does that have to do with anything?"

Kai inwardly cursed himself. C could only allow for them to have so long together before they were to part again. He let most of that time go to having Tala see how he'd died again. To face the truth head on.

"Listen closely Tal. You heard the shots and saw Voltaire standing over me. I had lucked out with two bullets making clean exits. The third became a floater within me. On the ambulance ride it had drifted damaging important organs. As hard as the doctors tried I was a lost cause. They came out and told everyone I died. You punched the wall leaving a creator the size of your fist. After that you stayed in the old Abbey for a few days hiding from everyone."

Tala shook his head. "No one knew that. When I came back hungry and frozen I never said where I had been. How could you have known?"

Kai gave a little laugh. "I'm dead. I've been keeping my spirit close to you. Watching over you so we're not reunited too soon. I love you Tala. I just don't want to see you in this world any time in the near future."

Tears finally fell from Tala's eyes. "Kai if I admit it I wont see you around anymore. I wont feel your presence next to me. I don't want to give it up."

"That's right, I wont be around." Kai was smiling sadly. "But you've got good friends to rely on. They've been worried about you this whole time even though they've been silent about it. You've got to open up to them."

"How?"

"Just talk. What Voltaire did was hard for them too. I didn't have to sleep with any of them to have a strong bond of friendship. We had grown up together as brothers. Use that bond to ask for support. They wont see you any differently because they already know the true you."

"I still don't want to say good bye to you Kai. You were the reason I was able to recover from the the Abbey as much as I have."

"Wolf, it wasn't solely me to help you. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were there too. We got through it together. And they want to help you now. Just let them in. Look time is about up. Will you accept my death?"

Tala snuffled. "Is that what you want Kai?"

"I want you to be happy Tal. Holding onto me is a chain from moving forward. So yeah I want you to let me go."

Tala wiped at his eyes. "Okay. Cause I love you I'll honor this request."

"Thanks Wolf. I love you." Kai hugged Tala one last time before he faded away into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Lirin:<strong> That's all I got for now. Next set will be Tom and Kisa. I hope everyone has liked it so far. Bye.


End file.
